16ª Temporada (SC)
A Décima Sexta Temporada da Série Clássica de Doctor Who foi ao ar entre 2 de setembro de 1978 e 24 de fevereiro de 1979. Consistia de seis histórias e 26 episódios. Esta temporada introduziu os Guardiões Branco e Negro além da companion Romana I. Esta temporada é também conhecida como a temporada The Key to Time graças ao envolvimento da história com a Chave para o Tempo. Embora não fosse a primeira temporada a ter histórias conectadas entre si (a oitava temporada em 1971 foi a primeira, já que todas as histórias daquele ano incluiam o Master), foi a primeira a ser reconhecida como uma história só. Embora muitos arcos de multi-histórias fossem ocorrer outra vez, uma experiência do gênero que durasse uma temporada inteira só seria feita novamente na vigésima terceira temporada. Esta temporada possui três grandes marcos para Doctor Who: a 100ª história (The Stones of Blood), o 500º episódio (episódio 1 de The Armageddon Factor) e o 15º aniversário da série, em 23 de novembro de 1978. Várias fotos promocionais desta temporada mostram Tom Baker com um curativo em seu lábio superior. Isto ocorreu devido a uma mordida que o ator levou de um cachorro pouco tempo antes da temporada começar a ser filmada. A ferida resultante é visível durante a temporada. Em 2002 (Região 1) se tornou a primeira temporada de Doctor Who a ser lançada inteiramente em um único box de DVD; permaneceu sendo a única temporada "clássica" disponível em um único box até o lançamento da vigésima terceira temporada, The Trial of a Time Lord, em DVD em 2008. Episódios Elenco Recorrente * O Quarto Doctor - Tom Baker * Romana I - Mary Tamm (introduzida em The Ribos Operation) * K9 - John Leeson (voz; faltante em The Power of Kroll) Notas * John Leeson, mais conhecido como a voz de K9, aparece como o humano Dugeen durante ''The Power of Kroll'''' devido ao fato de K9 não estar presente nesta história. * Lalla Ward aparece como a Princesa Astra em ''The Armageddon Factor antes de tornar-se Romana em Destiny of the Daleks. Histórias que se passam nesta temporada * PROSA: Tomb of Valdemar (entre The Ribos Operation e The Pirate Planet) * PROSA: The Shadow of Weng-Chiang (entre The Stones of Blood e The Androids of Tara) * PROSA: Heart of TARDIS (entre The Stones of Blood e The Androids of Tara) * ÁUDIO: Ferril's Folly (entre The Stones of Blood e The Androids of Tara) * PROSA: X-Rani and the Ugly Mutants (entre The Androids of Tara e The Power of Kroll) * PROSA: Light Fantastic (entre The Androids of Tara e The Power of Kroll) * PROSA: Reluctant Warriors (entre The Androids of Tara e The Power of Kroll) * HQ: The Weapon (entre The Androids of Tara e The Power of Kroll) * PROSA: Return of the Electrids (entre The Androids of Tara e The Power of Kroll) * PROSA: The Sleeping Guardians (entre The Androids of Tara e The Power of Kroll) Adaptações e merchandising Home mídia VHS * The Ribos Operation * The Pirate Planet * The Stones of Blood * The Androids of Tara * The Power of Kroll * The Armageddon Factor * The Tom Baker Years ''(clipes de cada uma das histórias) Lançamentos em DVD Esta temporada inteira foi lançada com restauração mínima e extras na região 1 apenas em 1 de outubro de 2002 como um box e disponível individualmente. Um box de edição limitada com restauração completa e extras expandidos foi lançado na região 2 em 24 de setembro de 2007. Esta edição limitada foi mais tarde lançada em 7 de novembro de 2007 na região 4 e em 3 de março de 2009 na região 1, e relançado em 16 de novembro de 2009 na região 2. Livros * ''Doctor Who and the Ribos Operation * Doctor Who and the Stones of Blood * Doctor Who and the Androids of Tara * Doctor Who and the Power of Kroll * Doctor Who and the Armageddon Factor A Target Books não conseguiu chegar em um acordo com Douglas Adams para transformar seu roteiro, The Pirate Planet, em um livro, transformando a história em um dos seis únicos episódios da série clássica a não terem sido transformados em livros. Links externos * Guia da Décima Sexta Temporada no site oficial da BBC en:Season 16 Categoria:Temporadas Categoria:Temporadas da Série Clássica